


Soul Sharing for the Stubborn and the Stupid

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Swear Words, Will prob add more tags as i go along, proofreading? what's proofreading?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: The human children had committed Genocide for the last time. W. D. Gaster is sick of this, seeing them do this over and over. It's time for something, something new, something unpredictable... Maybe time for additional cast.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Papyrus, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Soul Sharing for the Stubborn and the Stupid

Gaster stroked at his chin with long, skeletal fingers. The dim flickers of lights that served as his eyes scrutinized the scene before him. Chara, the First Human, had finished off Sans for Frisk, and the human child duo were hurrying off to the King.

He stepped out of the Void and in front of Sans. Or, what was left of Sans. Wingdings folded his arms behind his back and knelt at his waist to meet Sans’ fleeting gaze.

“No luck?” He hummed. 

What was left of Sans spat at him.

“Hm.” Gaster murmured, straightening up. A hand spun into existence, dabbing away the magical spit with a handkerchief before returning to nothing. “Not in a mood to chat, huh, Sans?”

Sans couldn’t respond anymore. Not verbally. But his skull hung, his expression dropped. Those perpetual bags under his eyesockets just seem to become deeper and deeper with each loop.

How irritating.

Sans was no more. His dust was scattered at Gaster’s feet, but the doctor didn’t pay it any mind. A hum or two escaped his pseudo-throat and he walked right through the pile, trailing the specks along.

“This is going nowhere. And, frankly, is becoming boring. Too many of the same SOULs, monsters the same strength, but so, so weak to the two humans who made them their playthings.” Wingdings mused out loud.

“Is there a way to make the monsters stronger? That would be more entertaining, at the least. But… hm, no” He tugged at the collar of his turtleneck “The SOUL power would have to come from somewhere, and even if I just took some from the Surface, all it’d do is make the monsters break out… And then, more boring and predictable…”

He sighed, scratching his cheek “How would I make more fun and interesting? Just throwing the monsters onto Surface wouldn’t work….”

His eye-lights shrank as his dark grin grew. “Oooh, though if I don’t just throw them there… And don’t take SOUL power….” He giggled, giddily clapping his hands “Oh! This is bound to be interesting! I better get started.”

With that, he faded from the world.

And the world shifted.

~~~~//~~~~

“OH _SHIT!”_ Ed snapped, scrambling to get out of the line of fire. The bad guy of the week laughed maniacally as Ed scurried around a corner, pressing himself against the wall seconds before bullets barraged his hiding spot.

He grinned his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows as he struggled to find a way out of this situation. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen, and the guy shooting at him was mocking him which just made it harder to think. Granted it was because Ed wanted nothing more than to knock the bastard out… Wait. No. Back it up.

There was a pause in between bouts of bullets - no doubt to reload the stupid machine gun. It was brief, too brief to just sprint up and punch the guy, and now doubt his cronies would back him up. No way any conventional methods would work…

But then again….

Ed grinned.

‘Conventional’ was boring, anyway.

At the next pause, Ed darted out from his hiding place, slapping his hands together, then on the ground. With a crackle and spark of blue light, the earth beneath him shifted, taking the forms of spikes (decorated expertly with horns and teeth), and drove themselves right into the baffled mass of criminals. The small battalion crumbled underneath the might of his alchemy, and dust swirled about the makeshift battlefield.

Ed grinned as the air settled, dusting his hands off.

He trotted over the rubble to where the now-unconscious group were strewn about. A nudge or two with the two of his boot against a face or two… Yeah, they were all out cold.

Another clap. Another flash. The group was bound and gagged and out cold.

No problem.

“What the hell is this?” Spat an irritated baritone. 

Ed groaned, glowering over at the newcomer. One Roy Mustang. Ed rolled his eyes, leaning his weight on his flesh leg.

“You’re welcome.” Ed scowled.

“Yeah, _thanks.”_ Roy scoffed as he hopped and stumbled through the debris, Riza trailing one step behind. “I _love_ how you kept collateral to a minimum.”

“H-hey!” Ed sputtered “I _caught_ them, didn’t I!?”

“At least you got that right.” Roy said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he approached. His eyes scanned the group, mouthing numbers as he counted and completely ignoring Ed’s harsh retort.

“Good work, Edward.” Riza said with a short nod.

Ed straightened up, suddenly very smug. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Roy rolled his eyes. Then…

“One of them is missing, Ed.”

Cue record scratch.

“What?” Ed said, shouldering past Roy “What do you mean one’s missing….”

“Exactly what I said. There’s supposed to be eight in this group, I’m only counting seven…”

Riza already had her gun cocked, eyes scanning the area intently. Roy tugged on his glove. Ed murmured, counting the group himself. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…. He missed one. He actually _missed_ one-

“Got ‘im.” Came the cheerful chirp of a metallic voice. Alphonse hopped on over, one noticeably dangerous looking man bound and held underneath one armored arm like a suitcase.

“Alphonse.” Roy greeted. He eyed the guy “…Yeah, that’s him.”

Riza relaxed slightly. Ed huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I still got most of them.”

Roy scowled “ ‘Most’ of them leaves one doing whatever the hell he wants.”

“W-well! I did more than YOU, asshole!” Ed spat, stomping his metal foot into the ground.

“I was busy figuring out everything else.” Roy snorted.

“Yeah, you were BUSY taking a NAP-!”

It was Roy’s turn to sputter. “I wasn’t taking a nap!”

“Bullshit-!”

Al sighed as the bickering continued “Well, at least we got them, right?”

“Mhm.” Riza nodded.

“All right, enough.” Roy said, cutting off whatever insult Ed was throwing at him. “Job is done, let’s get the paperwork out of the way. FullMetal, I need a report on my desk by tomorrow.”

Ed rolled up a sleeve “I’ll give you a report-“

“Brother! Calm down!”

Roy waved Ed off dismissively “Whatever, you two are done here. We’ll handle the rest. Al, drop him. Lieutenant, get in contact with Fuery, tell him…” Roy continued on, barking orders left and right.

Al sighed, gently putting his captive on the ground next to the others, giving the guy a little pat. Ed muttered not nice things about a certain Colonel, shoving his hands in his pockets. A sudden chill made him shiver.

“Are you okay, Brother?” Al blinked “Is it cold?”

Ed shook his head “Not…really.” Something…felt wrong. Golden eyes glanced about. There, in the shadow of a nearby wall was something, a silhouette, in the shape of a man. 

And it smiled at him.

“Brother?” Al’s voice jostled Ed back to himself. “Ed? What are you looking at?”

“Over there, that-“ He pointed just to see he was pointing at _nothing._ Ed swallowed “I thought I saw someone…”

Al followed his gaze. “Um…. Come on, Brother. Let’s go to the Hospital…”

“What? Why?” Ed spat.

Al held his hands up in surrender “Nothing serious! Just want to make sure you’re fine after that…”

“Of COURSE I’m fine!” Ed shouted. He crossed his arms, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout “I’m probably just hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Mmm… Hospital first.” Al said decisively, picking his elder brother up like a sack of (very angry) potatoes. “Come on.”

“I’m FINE!” Ed spat, flailing in his brother’s hold “Put me down, Al! I said I’m FINE-“

He froze, because there again, in the corner of his eye, was the man. Smiling wide, black gunk falling from his mouth and eyes. Ed swallowed, shuddering at another chill in the air.

“What’s going on with your brother?” Roy said as he strolled over. Al responded with the audio equivalent of ‘idunno’.

“Nothing-“ Ed started, biting back his retort. He pointed “Do you guys not _see_ that?”

Roy rose an eyebrow. “The wall…?”

“No, not the WALL!” Ed spat, “The guy-!”

“There’s no one there, Ed.” Roy said. “Al, get your brother to the hospital. We can’t deal with him shouting nonsense right now.”

“Right.” Al said.

Roy nodded, then jabbed a finger at Ed “And that’s an ORDER, understood?”

Ed deflated, going limp in Al’s hold on him. He looked back over to the man, who just seemed to smile wider by the second. The shadowy bastard waved at him.

“……Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah. Another fanfic that I probably won't continue in a timely manner unless i'm possessed by the motivation ghost.  
> also, i flippin love crossovers.


End file.
